1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the technical area of telephony, and pertains more particularly to enabling multiple calls with a single initiation.
2. Description of Related Art
In current art a telephone essentially allows one person to call another. It is a one-to-one communication instrument. Bust most interactions today require more than two people in the conversation, be it going to lunch with friends or a family dinner or a business conference.
There are indeed conferencing systems well-known in the art, wherein a plurality of persons may be connected, but these do not serve the purpose of a situation where a person might wish to communicate quickly with the same group of people in the same manner of calling one person.
What is clearly needed is a system wherein a person may call a plurality of people in one call by a system of hardware and software.